The winding of synthetic resin or plastic foil webs onto a succession of winding tubes had, in the past, made use of a turret arrangement (German patent document 23 17 325) or an endless conveyor system (German patent document 32 16 399).
In the first of these systems, the turntable, turret or winding tube carrier has two pairs of oppositely disposed arms on the turret between which winding tubes can be received and in fixed angular relationship about the axis of rotation of the turret.
When one winding tube is in the winding position to receive the web and form a roll, a completed roll on the other pair of arms can be removed and a new winding tube inserted so that, upon rotation of the turret through 180.degree., a completed roll is moved out of the winding position and a fresh winding tube is positioned at the winding position.
In the endless chain system, winding tubes are entrained in succession of the winding position between pairs of endless chains which carry away the completed rolls. Both systems are expensive, occupy considerable space and require complex kinematics and auxiliary elements to effect roll transfer, winding tube insertion and the like.
In practice it is found that they cannot be used effectively when the foil is fed at high speed and high-speed change at the winding position of a completed roll if a new winding tube is required.